In recent times, the use of active elements in a communication device the need to communicate with one another has substantially increased. Examples of the active elements include, but are not limited to, a camera, a display, and a fingerprint sensor. The active elements need to be physically linked and/or communicatively coupled to other elements in the communication device. Examples of the communication device include, but are not limited to, a mobile phone, a radio telephone, a music playback device (i.e. an MP3 player), a pager, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). In at least one commonly used configuration, the communication device can include a first housing and a second housing, which can be adapted to move relative to one another. A sufficiently large number of the active elements, which need to communicate with one another are coupled to alternative ones of the first housing and/or the second housing of the communication device. This results in a substantial amount of data, such as video content and audio content, that needs to be transmitted between the first housing and the second housing.
In one of the known methods for transmitting data between the first housing and the second housing, the data is routed via a multi-layer electric flex circuit. The multi-layer electric flex circuit generally includes multiple layers of high-density conductive traces interleaved with an insulating material. The multi-layer electric flex circuit passes through a restricted space between the first and the second housing. However, the multi-layer electric flex circuit can be mechanically unreliable and can cause greater radio-frequency interference when a greater number of signals and/or signals having higher data rates are routed via the flex circuit through the restricted space. In another known method, the data is serialized before transmission. This can highly simplify the multi-layer electric flex circuit and improve the mechanical reliability and cost associated with the multi-layer electric flex circuit. However, this does not always result in the reduction of radio-frequency interference to a level at or below a desired level, as the data rates often need to increase to accommodate the fewer number of communication paths.
In light of the above mentioned discussion, there is a need for a communication system for data transmission between the multiple housings of a communication device which can limit the radio-frequency interference. The communication system should be capable of transmitting an increased amount of data without increasing the radio-frequency interference. Further, the communication system should enable relatively high-speed data transmission between the multiple housings.